Narnia : The Chornicles of Princess Dickhead
by ThaGeorgeInDaKill
Summary: Hi. This is my first story. Happy Reading!
1. Opening

**NARNIA**

Episode 75823065706328460598732

 **The Chornicles of princess dickhead**

Pemeran

Ø Geovandi : Princess Dickhead

Ø Milat : Princess Milat

Ø Udin : Princess Udin

Ø Bagas : Princess MRX

Ø Ivan : Van Housten Jr.

Ø Akbar : Einstein

Ø Indro : Manusia

Ø Anang : Anang Hermansyah

Ø Gigih : Atlas

Ø Dll.

Bintang Tamu : Daniel Craig, Shia LaBeouf, Tara Strong, Asleigh Ball, Tom Cruise, Will Smith, Matt Smith, David Tennant, Angelina Jolie, Milla Jovovich, Andrea Libman, Vincent Tong, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Nicole Oliver, Michelle Creber, Madeleine Peters, Claire Corlett, Danny Trejo, Steven Seagal, Lindsay Lohan, Don Johnson, dan Robert De Niro.

PERHATIAN! Cerita ini Hanyalah Fan-Fic. Itu berarti Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Tidak termasuk dalam cerita yang sebenarnya!


	2. Chapter 1: Kehidupan Pertama P Dickhead

Bagian 1

Kehidupan Pertama Princess Dickhead

Princess Dickhead adalah Princess ke-2048 setelah Princess Milat, Udin, dan MRX. Dari 2398651989281 Princess yang ada, Princess Dickhead adalah Princess terbaik sepanjang masa. Cerita ini dimulai dari 7143972198560298 tahun yang lalu. Di tahun 7143972198558282 SM, Princess Dickhead lahir di kota Korek, di Negeri ***. Pada saat umur 8 tahun, Dia tahu tata krama yang ada di kotanya, yaitu lempar kursi sambil bilang "F**K YOU, CHAIR!", berkata kotor, Minum Baygon setelah makan, makan apapun yang penting halal, dan Main game di waktu yang seharusnya. Pada saat umur 19 tahun, Dia telah mengikuti Seluruh kompetisi Game di kotanya, dan ia menang 2180740871 kali, kalah -912379021 kali, dan seri 67W kali. Dia juga sering bilang kepada saingannya yang kalah. Dia bilang "Yang sabar,ya bray?". Itulah alasannya kenapa para saingannya sangat baik kepadanya.

Pada tahun 7143972198558261 SM, Dickhead menyapu di atap rumahnya. Tiba2, ada seorang pesaingnya ke-173982630. Pesaingnya yang bernama "Manusia" berkata kepada Dickhead.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Manusia : Hai, Dickhead!

Dickhead : Hai, Manusia!

Manusia : Loe nyapu di genteng lagi?

Dickhead : Ya, Biasa. Masa Lantainya doang yang dibersihin? Atapnya gak tahu.

Manusia : Bener juga, ya! Oh iya! Tadi, Gue ketemu Princess Celestia. Dia mau cari 4

Princess baru. Udah ada 3. Yaitu MRX, Udin sedunia, dan Milat. Tinggal satu lagi,

nih! Loe mau ikut nggak?

Dickhead : Kalau gue pikir, sih ya, jadi Princess itu enak. Bisa tidur di ranjang yang empuk,

makan makanan yang enak, dipuji orang banyak, lagi! Meskipun jadi princess

harus memakmurkan masyarakat, tapi ambil hikmahnya saja. Ngomong2, Gue

gak peduli walau diculik, asal masuk surga. Oke! Gue ikut!

Manusia : Bagus. Gue ajak loe ke Istananya.

Dickhead : Jauh gak?

Manusia : Gak jauh, sih! Cuman sekitar 710238 mil, doang.

Dickhead : Jan***! Kejauhan itu, Anjing! Gue telepon servis pesawat jet aja.

(Percakapan selesai)

Dickhead pun mengambil Hpnya dan memencet nomor 0972-0975-8932 untuk memanggil servis pesawat Anang H. Pada saat di servis pesawat Anang H.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Anang H. : (Nyanyi) Jodohku, maunyaku dirimu. Jika nanti, akukan membunuhmu...

(Kriiiiiing...)

(Mengangkat Telepon)

(Nyanyi, lagi) HalllOoO! Dari siapakah ini? Saya... Anang si PenyanyiIIIIII...

Dickhead : Ini Dickhead, bang! Bang! Boleh pinjam pesawat jetya bang? Buat ke istananya

Celestia, nih!

Anang H. : Oh, Loe jadi princess, ya?

Dickhead : Ya, nih! Mumpung tinggal satu orang, nih. Boleh, ya?

Anang H. : Woke, Rek! Sip!

(Percakapan selesai)

Baru 2 detik setelah berbicara, Anang sudah datang menemui Dickhead! Dia menyuruh Dickhead untuk masuk ke pesawat! Dan, mereka pun pergi bersama. Di Istana celestia...

(Percakapan dimulai)

Celestia : Hmmm... Katanya mau datang. Kapan nih, datangnya?

Luna : Sik, mbak. Sabaro, wae! Engkok, yo teko dhewe. (Tunggu, kak. Sabar! Nanti,

datang sendiri.)

MRX : Ya. Dia datang dalam 7..6..5..4..3..2..1..

(Percakapan selesai)

Dickhead pun datang sesuai prediksi MRX. Yang tidak diprediksi MRX adalah, kalau Dickhead mendarat dengan tidak mulus. Dickhead pun bersapa.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Dickhead : Halo, semuanya. Maaf saya telat.

Celestia : Gak apa2 kok! Anda datang tepat waktu.

Dickhead : Oh, iya. Maaf kalau saya menghancurkan tempat masuknya.

Luna : Rapopo, le! Duwitku isih akeh. (Gak apa2! Uangku masih banyak.)

Dickhead : Jadi, Ada apa ini?

Celestia : Saya ingin kau menjadi Pricess berikutnya bersama MRX, Udin, dan Milat.

Apakah kau bersedia menjadi princess?

Dickhead : Ya.

Celestia : Baiklah. Kamu harus tanda tangan perjanjian ini.

Dickhead : Baik.

(Menandatangani persetujuan dari Celestia)

Oke. Selesai.

Celestia : Baik. Selamat! Kalian telah resmi menjadi princess berikutnya.

(Percakapan selesai)

Itulah, Kehidupan Princess Dickhead pun bermula...

Fun Facts : Princess Dickhead pernah terkena penyakit #2muchapple_syndrome. Tetapi, setelah mengeluarkan apel yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Penyakitnya langsung hilang. Sungguh keajaiban Tuhan Yang Maha Esa!


	3. Chapter 2: Dickhead dan Einstein

Bagian 2

Princess Dickhead dan Einstein (Pertarungan Pintar)

Pada suatu hari, Princess Dickhead sedang bermain Just Cause 3, game baru yang sangat disukainya. Baru 15 menit ia bermain, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Dia bertanya kepada sesorang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

(Percakapan dimulai)

P. Dickhead : Siapa ini? Elif? Ba'? Ta'? atau Jim?

? : Gue orang paling pintar di dunia. Loe Tahu siapa?

P. Dickhead : (Milat? Bukan! Geovandi? B. Inggris doang! Mungkinkah itu...) Einstein?

Einstein : Ya. Bukain dong!

P. Dickhead : (Membukakan pintu) Hai, Einstein! Ngapain loe kesini?

Einstein : Gue cuman main doang. Oh iya! Loe mau ikut Pertandingan Pintar, gak?

Acaranya bagus. Bikin loe jadi pinter.

P. Dickhead : Oh. Kayak Ranking 1 yang ditayangin di Trans TV itu, ya?

Einstein : Ya. Kok loe tahu?

P. Dickhead : Dari tahun 8375986298560283598236 SM, Acara itu udah ada dari dulu.

Gue suka acara itu. Bikin gue mau belajar. Bisa jadi peserta, gak?

Einstein : Boleh. Kalau bisa, kita bertarung. Gimana? Deal?

P. Dickhead : SUPER DEAL!

(Percakapan selesai)

Keesokan Harinya, Acaranya dimulai. Petarungannya dimulai dari Daniel Craig VS Tara Strong! Dan, seperti inilah pertandingannya.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Shia LaBeouf : Halo, semuanya! Selamat datang di Pertarungan Pintar. Pinter gak, loe?

Hari ini ada 24 Petarung yang datang disini. Kita sebut ya, Penantangnya?

Disini ada Daniel Craig, Tara Strong, Asleigh Ball, Tom Cruise, Will Smith, Matt Smith, David Tennant, Angelina Jolie, Milla Jovovich, Andrea Libman, Vincent Tong, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Nicole Oliver, Michelle Creber, Madeleine Peters, Claire Corlett, Danny Trejo, Steven Seagal, Lindsay Lohan, Don Johnson, Robert De Niro, Princess Dickhead, dan EINSTEIIIIIIIN!1 Dan Kita mulai dari Daniel Craig melawan Tara Strong.

(Peserta masuk dan memulai pertandingan.)

Oke. Kita mulai! Pertama Siapa Presiden Pertama di Indonesia?

Daniel Craig : (Menyalakan terompet) Soekarno!

Shia LaBeouf : Salah! Tara Strong!

Tara Strong : Jokowi!

Shia LaBeouf : Benar! [Sebenarnya Sukarno. Kalau disini dibalik. Dari yang baru ke lama.] Baik! Kedua. Siapa penyanyi dari lagu Chaiya2?

Tara Strong : (Menyalakan terompet) Sharukh Khan!

Shia LaBeouf : Salah! Daniel Craig!

Daniel Craig : Norman Kamaru.

Shia LaBeouf : Ya! Jawaban yang tepat! Kenapa? Karena Norman Kamaru adalah pembuat dari film "Chaiya-Chaiya The Movie"! Disutradarai oleh Michael Bay. Jangan lupa tonton di Bengkel terdekat! Baik! Ketiga. Siapakah Ponari tersebut? Ini paling mudah bagi para Gamers.

Tara Strong : (Menyalakan terompet) Pembuat seri game Need For Speed!

Shia LaBeouf : Ya! Benar! Tara Strong memang pintar! Jadi, Ponari dulunya dukun cilik. Tapi, Dia sekarang pensiun jadi dukun dan memulai membuat game NFS. Sungguh hebat! Kecil2 udah pintar buat game! Keempat. Dimanakah lokasi Menara Eifeel?

Daniel Craig : (Menyalakan terompet) Di Tambak Sumur!

Shia LaBeouf : Ya! Benar! Jadi, dulu ada UFO ngambil Menara Eifeel. Dan, UFO tersebut jatuh dan menempatkan Menara Eifeel di Tambak Sumur. Kelima. Ini yang terakhir! Siapa yang mempelopor MLG Corporation?

(Suara Dramatis)

Tara Strong : (Menyalakan terompet) Abacus De Cinch!

Shia LaBeouf : YA! BENAR!1

(Cinch muncul tiba2)

A. De Cinch : YEAH! OH MY GOD! I'M FUCKING AWESOME, BIEEEAAATCH!1 360 NOSCOPE!

(360 No Scoped Zombie!1) [MLG THINGS!1]

Shia LaBeouf : Ya! Pemenangnya adalah... TARA STRONG!1

(Percakapan selesai)

Pertandingan itupun dimenangkan oleh Tara Strong. Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan dengan Asleigh Ball melawan Princess Dickhead!

(Percakapan dimulai)

Shia : Baik. Dilanjutkan dengan Asleigh Ball melawan Princess Dickhead! Kepada pemain yang saya panggil, Mohon dipersilahkan.

(Asleigh Ball dan Princess Dickhead masuk di pertandingan.)

Shia : Baik. Kita mulai! Soal pertama. Siapa penemu Komputer pertama di dunia?

P. Dickhead : (Menyalakan terompet) Bang Jali!

Shia : Mohon maaf sekali. Jawaban anda BENAR!

(P. D. 1-0 A.B.)

Shia : Soal Kedua. Apakah itu ISIS?

Asleigh B. : (Menyalakan terompet) Para kelompok Teroris!

Shia : Salah!

P. Dickhead : Penemu prosesor Intel!

Shia : Benar!

(P. D. 2-0 A. B.)

Shia : Soal Ketiga. Kalau Dickhead menjawab dengan benar, Maka Dickheadlah yang menang. Yaitu, Sebutkan minimal 2! Youtuber Terkenal di Dunia!

P. Dickhead : (Menyalakan terompet) PewDiePie, dan Smosh!

Shia : Ya! Benar! Princess Dickhead menang! Yeeehee!

(Percakapan selesai)

Pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Princess Dickhead. Dia lanjut ke babak berikutnya. Beberapa Pertarungan telah berlalu. Belasan Petarung telah kalah. Pertarunganpun diakhiri dengan Princess Dickhead melawan Einstein.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Shia : Ya. Inilah pertarungan terakhir yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Para penonton, Makhluk Ghaib, Makhuk Kasat mata, Dajjal, dan Seluruh alam semesta yang sedang melihat ini. Ini dia, Pertarungan pintar yg terakhir, yaitu Princess Dickhead melawan Einsteiiiiiinnnnn!

(Para Penonton tepuk tangan)

Shia : Baik. Bagi yang menang akan memasuki Babak Jackpot! Baik. Kita muuuuuulaaaaaiiiiii!

(Para penonton tepuk tangan dan bersorak "Dickhead! Einstein!")

Shia : Pertanyaan pertama. Budi pergi ke sekolah. Dia ketemu dengan pengemis, lalu pengemis itu ingin meminta uang. Ia hanya punya uang kertas Rp 100.000,-. Lalu, Ia memberi uang tersebut. Pertanyaannya, Siapa yang mensutradarai film "Transformers"?

Dickhead : (Menyalakan terompet) Michael Bay!

(D. 1-0 E.)

Shia : Ya. Benar! Michael Bay akan mensutradarai film Titanic. Pertanyaan kedua. Ada 2 orang memasuki rumah, bernama Teja, dan Tejo. Mereka mengambil berlian di pojokan dan langsung lari. Pertanyaanya, Apa yang dimakan oleh Ibunya Teja dan Tejo?

Einstein : Kayu dan Batu!

Shia : Ya. Benar!

(D. 1-1 E.)

(1 jam kemudian)

(D. 99-99 E.)

Shia : Ya. Ini pertanyaan terakhir. Siapa yang bisa menjawab dengan benar. Ialah yang berhak menuju Babak Jackpot! Baik. Ini dia. Kalau manusia pertama adalah Adam AS, Siapa manusia terakhir?

(Lagu dramatis)

Einstein : (Menyalakan terompet) Joker!

Shia : Salah!

Dickhead : Upin dan Ipin!

Shia : Ya. Benar! Langsung ke Babak jackpot. Pertanyaanya adalah, Ada sekolah yang bernama "Crystal Prep Academy". Pertanyaanya adalah, Sebutkan seluruh orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Alumni, Staff, dan Kepseknya! Jika salah, Seluruh hadiah yang kau dapat akan hangus.

Dickhead : Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Geovandi DeWitt [LEL!], Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Jet Set, Upper Crust, Fleur Dis Lee, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Neon Lights, Royal Pin, Cadance Van Housten, dan Abacus De Cinch.

Shia : Ya. Benar! Anda mendapatkan Rp. 327,598,236,598,-. Baiklah, Inilah pertarungan terakhir di jam 1 malam. Jangan Lupa, saksikan TV Serial yang bernama "C*K the Series!". Setiap Hari jam 2 siang. Terima kasih dan Sampai jumpa.

(Percakapan selesai)

Pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Princess Dickhead. Meskipun Einstein kalah, Ia tetap bangga karena melihat Princess Dickhead menang. Lalu Einstein memberi jempolan kepada Dickhead. Dickhead pun bangga dan berterimakasih dengan cara tos kepada Einstein.

Fun Fact : Abacus De Cinch di versi sebenarnya, Dia adalah Kepsek dari sekolah "Crystal Prep Academy". Tapi di versiku, Abacus De Cinch adalah penembak wanita terbaik, bahkan lebih baik daripada Nixia. Dia menyadang rekor Noscope 349 kali, Quickscope 525 kali, dan Blazeit 999 kali. Dia dikenal sebagai Pemain MLG yang melegenda di seluruh galaksi.


	4. Chapter 3: Kehebohan Para Princess

Bagian 3

Kehebohan Para Princess bersama Keluarga Besar Van Housten.

Pada suatu hari, Princess Dickhead, Milat, Udin, dan MRX bermain Clash of Clans. Mereka bertarung bersama – sama, Mendonasi bersama – sama, dan Mengalahkan musuh bersama – sama. Nama clan mereka adalah "Khusus Princess, Jan***!". Beberapa saat kemudian, ada orang mengetuk pintu.

(Percakapan dimulai)

? : Permisi. Ini tukang pos Atlas mau memberi surat kepada para princess.

Dickhead : Ya ampun, Atlas?

(Berlari menuju Atlas)

Dickhead : Kamu pegel, ya?

Atlas : Ya. Lama2 pegel juga.

Dickhead : Pakai ini, Hansaplast Koyo. Terbuat dari cebokan Ponari dan Ekstrak Cabe rawit. Kalau mau lebih enak, Punggungmu disetrika. Biar super greget.

Atlas : Gak usah. Pake koyo aja udah enak.

(P. Dickhead memberi koyo dan menggunakannya di punggungnya Atlas)

Atlas : Aaahhh.. Pegel udah ilang semuanya. Makasih, ya!

Dickhead : Sama2! Ngomong2, ada surat apa, ya?

Atlas : Ini, nih! Ada surat dari Keluarga besar Van Housten. Silahkan dibaca ya! Saya mau pergi dulu.

(Atlas pergi dengan membawa Piring terbang)

Dickhead : Kita lihat apa isi suratnya.

(Dickhead membaca surat yang tertulis)

 _Kepada,_

 _Princess Dickhead_

 _Halo. Saya Van Housten Jr. Saya ingin anda dan teman anda ke Reuni Keluarga besar kita. Kita nggak peduli sebesar culun kalian, yang penting kalian datang disini untuk kita. Makasih._

 _Have Fun,_

 _Van Housten Jr._

(Begitulah isi surat tersebut)

MRX : Siapa sih Van Housten Jr. Itu?

Dickhead : Dia itu temen gue. Dia punya 8465893 saudara. 3284976 itu kakaknya, sisanya itu adiknya. Dia suruh kita untuk mengikuti Reuni mereka. Ada yang mau ikut, gak. Sunnah mu'akad, loh.

Milat : Okelah. Kapan?

Dickhead : GTW. Gue facebook dia.

(Percakapan selesai)

Dia membuka facebook di Hpnya. Dan chat dengan Van Housten Jr. Dia bertanya kalau kapan mereka harus datang. Housten pun menjawab kalau datang besok. Dan, Para princess pun bersiap untuk berangkat. Di malam hari, mereka pun berangkat. 1 menit kemudian, Mereka sampai di Canterlot. Dan mereka mencari rumah Van Housten Jr. 2 jam kemudian, Mereka menemukan rumahnya Van Housten Jr. Dickhead pun mengetuk pintu. Tapi, tak ada respon. Setelah 3 kali tak ada respon, Dickhead pun mencoba cara keras. Pakai Fat Man. Baru saja mau nembak, tiba2 Van Housten Jr. datang.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Woi. Berhenti. Jangan ditembak! Udah nembaknya pake Fat Man lagi!

Dickhead : Gimana lagi, Keretanya kecepetan. 1 menit nyampeknya. Lagian, Sekarang jam 1 malam. Anjing tuh kereta.

V.H. Jr. : Ya, ya, ya. Yang penting jangan tembak rumah gue pake Fat man. Malah batal acaranya nanti. Dah. Masuk aja.

(Percakapan selesai)

Mereka pun masuk bersama Housten. 5 jam kemudian, mereka pun bangun. Beberapa jam kemudian, acara reuni pun dimulai.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Halo. Saya Van Housten Jr. Saya adalah pembawa acara disini. Acaranya adalah "Reuni Keluarga besar Van Housten". Acara pertama adalah Makan pisau massal. Jangan khawatir, Pisaunya terbuat dari platina yang sulit dihancurkan. Dan acara pertama dimulai.

(Percakapan selesai)

Seluruh orang pun memakan pisau bersama-sama. Tapi Para princess tidak bisa melakukannya, Merekapun menginjak-injak pisau tersebut hingga menjadi krispi. Lalu, mereka berhasil memakan pisau tersebut. Acara pertamapun selesai.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Baik saatnya acara kedua yaitu "Lomba CS Pro". Bagi siapa yang membunuh paling banyak, Dan mati paling sedikit, dia yang menang. Bagi yang nge-cheat, digepuk rame-rame. Dimulai dari sekarang.

(Percakapan selesai)

Dari seluruh kemampuannya, Si Dickhead bisa ngekill 80357, dan mati -8349. Itupun dilakukan selama 5 menit. Dia melakukan itu tanpa ngecheat. Sungguh pro si Dickhead ini. Acara keduapun selesai.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Tidak disangka, temanku paling banyak ngekillnya, Saudara gue sendiri cuman sekitar 20000-an. Matinya 5654 kali. Acara ketiga yaitu "Need for Speed World". Acara ini adalah balapan yang super duper ekstrim. Treknya kecil saja, hanya seluruh dunia. Bagi siapa yang kembali lagi lebih awal. Dialah yang menang. Masalah bensin, Mesin dll, Kami tidak peduli. Kita mulai dari 3..2..1...Mulai!

(Percakapan selesai)

Para pembalap sudah mulai menjauh dari start. 8959 jam kemudian, Para Princess datang lebih awal. Dan memenangkan balapan itu. Acara ketiga pun selesai.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Ya. Saatnya acara terakhir yaitu "Hide and Seek Versi Godzilla". Jangan khawatir. Godzillanya baik. Gak makan orang. Cuman Ngancurin kota ajalah. Dia nanti Ganti Rugi atas Kehancurannya. Ya, Godzillanya mulai hitung dari 1-100. Dan Mulai. Cepat Bersembunyi. Gue juga ikut.

(Percakapan selesai)

Semuanya bersembunyi dari Godzilla. Van Housten Jr. pun ikut bersembunyi. Hitungan ke-100, Godzilla pun mencari Seluruh orang. 35 jam kemudian, Semua orang telah ketemu, kecuali Princess Dickhead. Karena, Princess Dickhead sulit ditemukan, Karena Dickhead pake jurus "Aku tak terlihat!". 5 jam telah berlalu, Dia mendekati checkpoint tersebut, Dia mengeluarkan jurus "Aku tak terlihat!". Dan, yang benar saja, Godzilla kepeleset dan menendang Dickhead, Dan, Dickheadpun menang.

(Percakapan dimulai)

V.H. Jr. : Wah, Sungguh hebat jurusnya Dickhead. Mungkin lain kali kalau ada monster, saya pakai jurus itu. Ya, Terima kasih telah mengunjungi Acara kami, Para Princess. Kalau tak ada kalian, Acara ini tak bisa menarik. Acara ini saya akhiri, Makasih, Sampai Jumpa, dan Have Fun! XDDDDDDDD!

(Percakapan selesai)

Fun Fact 1 : Kamu pengen tahu, Gimana Dickhead bisa ngekill 80357, dan mati -8349 dengan waktu 5 menit tanpa cheat? Dia diajari oleh Abacus De Cinch selama 8 tahun. Jadi, Dia sebenarnya bukan Pro, karena menjadi pro harus ada proses dan ada guru yang profesional.

Fun Fact 2 : Level COC Para Princess yaitu Dickhead = 857, Milat = 647, Udin = 359, dan MRX = 53.

Fun Fact 3 : Godzilla yang dibuat keluarga Besar Van Housten itu sudah Jinak, dan Bersosialisasi. Jadi, itulah kenapa Godzillanya baik.


	5. Chapter 4: Princess dan Transformers

Bagian 4

Para Princess dan Para Transformers

Pada suatu hari, Para Princess dan Para petarung dari Pertarungan Pintar sedang keliling taman. Mereka berbincang tentang Acara Reuni Keluarga Besar Van Housten yang kemarin dilakukan. Tiba2, ada 23 Robot yang jatuh dari langit. Untung, mereka tidak kena. Lalu mereka berlari menuju para robot tersebut.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Tara : Siapa Mereka?

Dickhead : Hmm.. Pasti, Optimus Prime, Bummblebee, Ratchet, Bapaknya Titanic, Juna, Cucok, Chuck Norris, DKK.

Asleigh : Wut?

(Para robot pun berdiri)

Optimus : Siapa yang tahu nama kami?

Dickhead : Oee! (Gue!)

Optimus : Darimana kamu tahu nama kami?

Dickhead : Gak cuman Firasat, Dari Muka gantengnya saya tahu siapa kalian.

BB : Itu siapa? (Menunjuk kepada Steven Seagal)

Steven : Saya Steven. Steven Seagal.

BB : Oh, yang Jago Beladiri itu, ya?

Steven : Ya! [:D]

Ratchet : Kok Tara, Asleigh, Andrea, Vincent, dan Tabitha nongol disini?

 **Geo : TERSERAH GUE!**

Dickhead : Ada apa ini?

Hulk : Ada 68896589 Pasukan Decepticon yang datang dari langit. Cepat! Berlindung!

(Percakapan selesai)

Tiba2, Ada Decepticon yang jatuh dari langit. Dan, Decepticon dan Autobot mulai berperang. Para Princess DKK-nya berlari ke Tempat aman. Tidak disangka, Tempat itu adalah tempat senjata yang dibuat untuk mengalahkan para Raksasa pada 28174 tahun yang lalu. Dickheadpun punya ide.

Dickhead : Aha! Gue punya ide! Gimana kalau kita pake senjata ini buat lawan Decepticon?

Tabitha : Emang bisa?

(Dickhead pun berpikir sejenak)

Lindsay : Woi! Gue dapet buku tentang semua senjata ini!

(Lindsay memberi buku itu ke Dickhead)

Robert : Apa isinya?

Dickhead : Gue lihat dulu!

(Dickhead membaca buku tersebut)

Dickhead : Ini tertulis tentang musuh yang bisa dikalahkan. Hmm... Gak ada Decepticon disini.

Vincent : Berarti, Gak bisa, dong?

Dickhead : Iya! Huh! -_-

(Tiba2 ada kertas yang jatuh.)

Cathy : Apa itu?

(Dickhead ambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya)

Madeleine : Apa isinya?

(Tidak disangka, kertasnya tertulis "Bisa menghancurkan Decepticon hanya dalam 8 detik!")

Dickhead : Oh, gitu? Ayo! Kita bunuh Decepticon tersebut!

Claire : Kok gak ditulis dibuku aja? Kok di kertas?

Trejo : Paling mereka tes secara sembunyi. Jadi, Cuman dikertas.

Michelle : Hei! Ada dibelakangnya!

Nicole : Apa isinya?

(Dibelakangnya tertulis "Sebenarnya kita mau tulis disitu, tapi lupa ditulis di word, jadi keprint, deh. Ya udah! Kita tulis di kertas aja.")

Milla : Bangke tuh yang nulis.

Dickhead : Ayo, kita mulai.

(Percakapan selesai)

Pertarungan Manusia dan Autobots VS Decepticon pun dimulai. Lagu yang dimainkan adalah Guren no Yumiya (Attack of Titans OST).

 **Perhatian! Lagu ini bukan milik saya. Jangan Report Saya, Please!**

Seid ihr das Essen?  
Nein, wir sind der Jäger!

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru

Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai  
Ima wo kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da...

Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi wo warau buta yo  
Kachiku no annei ...kyogi no han'ei ...shiseru garou "Jiyuu" wo!

Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no ←Koushi- da jouheki no sono kanata emono wo hofuru《Jäger》  
Hotobashiru 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo yakinagara tasogare ni hi wo ugatsu-

←Guren no yumiya-《《

Ya wo tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai  
Ya wo hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai  
Genkai made hikishiboru hachikire sou tsuru  
Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu

Emono wo korosu no wa  
Dougu demo gijutsu demo nai  
Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da

Wir sind der Jäger honoo no you ni atsuku!  
Wir sind der Jäger koori no you ni hiyayaka ni  
Wir sind der Jäger onore wo ya ni komete!  
Wir sind der Jäger subete wo tsuranuite ike!

Nanika wo kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa  
Nanika wo suteru koto ga dekiru mono  
Nani hitotsu RISUKU nado seowanai mama de nanika ga kanau nado...

Angu no soutei ...tada no gen'ei ...ima wa mubou na yuuki mo...  
"Jiyuu" no senpei ...kake no kousei  
Hashiru dorei ni shouri wo!

Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no ←Koushi- da  
Ubawareta sono chihei "Sekai" wo nozomu 《Eren》  
Tomedonaki 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo okasare nagara yoiyami ni shi wo hakobu-

←Meifu no yumiya-《《

Pertarungan berakhir dengan Autobot dan Manusia sebagai Pemenang. Duniapun menjadi damai. Dan, tak ada lagi Decepticon.

Fun Fact 1 : Saya pilih Guren no Yumiya karena cocok dengan pertarungannya.

Fun Fact 2 : Saya tidak memiliki Guren no Numiya. Semua dari pembuat anime "Attack of Titans."


	6. Chapter 5: Tuhan tahu kalau

**Tunggu. Sebelum kita masuk ke bagian kelima, Saya akan mengatakan kalau bagian kelima adalah bagian terakhir untuk cerita ini. Mohon maaf bila salah kata. Tapi, Jangan khawatir. Saya akan buat Fan-fic yang lain. Ya, Hanya itu saja. Langsung kita mulai.**

Bagian 5

Hanya Tuhan yang Tahu kalau...

Pada suatu hari, Para princess datang menemui Para Pangeran yang sedang datang menuju ke Eropa. Tapi tiba2 ada Herpinati (Herp + Illuminati). Dan, Dunia hancur berkeping-keping. Pada suatu saat setelah bumi hancur, Dickhead tiba2 berada di tempat kosong. Tiada Milat, Udin, dan MRX. Kemudian datanglah Tuhan.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Dickhead : Halo. Siapa anda?

Tuhan : Saya tuhanmu.

Dickhead : Saya ada dimana ini?

Tuhan : Kamu ada di Dunia ghaib.

Dickhead : Biasanya, kalau dunia ghaib, ada seluruh ghaib. Tapi, disini kok gak ada?

Tuhan : Ya. Ini dunia ghaib. Spesial untukmu.

(Dickhead kebingungan)

Dickhead : Maksudnya?

Tuhan : Hanya ada kamu di dunia ghaib ini. Tidak ada siapapun.

Dickhead : Emang Kenapa? Saya ada masalah denganmu? Atau Saya terlalu baik kepada orang lain?

Tuhan : Hanya Aku yang tahu kalau... Seluruh orang sangat menyukaimu, Mereka ingin memelukmu seperti sahabat. Mereka mau menjadi temanmu, meskipun Nyawa memanggil mereka. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka lakukan itu hanya untukmu. Tapi, Aku tidak tega. Jadi, ketika kamu mati, saya taruh kamu di tempat ini. Biar, Tak ada yang menemuimu lagi. Karena, Mereka ingin melakukan itu lagi di Dunia ini.

Dickhead : Apa itu bagus? Seseorang rela melakukan apapun untuk menyukai diriku? Seharusnya, Mereka dapat ganjarannya, kan?

Tuhan : Ya. Mereka dapat ganjaran. Tapi, Saya tidak ingin satu umatku saja musnah hanya untukmu.

Dickhead : Lebih baik relakan saja. Daripada, Tidak ada aku diantara mereka.

(Tuhanpun berpikir)

Tuhan : Hmmm, Kamu benar juga. Kamu lebih memilih Disayang orang, daripada Dibenci orang. Baiklah, Aku akan membawamu ke dunia ghaib yang biasanya.

(Percakapan selesai)

Tuhanpun membawa Dickhead ke Alam ghaib yang sebenarnya. Alam ghaib dimana banyak umat yang baik berbincang bersama. Orang yg ada di sana terkejut kalau ada Dickhead. Mereka berbahagia, dan menangis bahagia. Tuhanpun menurunkan Dickhead di tempat seharusnya.

(Percakapan dimulai)

Tuhan : Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, ya?

Dickhead : Baik.

(Tuhanpun pergi)

Penduduk 1 : Hai, Dickhead!

Penduduk 2 : Wah, kamu datang disini.

Penduduk 3 : Wah, akhirnya kamu datang juga.

Penduduk 4 : Selamat datang!

Penduduk 5 : Aku suka kamu!

(Percakapan selesai)

Para penduduk di situ ingin memeluk Dickhead. Tapi, tuhan datang dan menyuruh berbaris untuk memeluk satu persatu. Para penduduk pun setuju. Demi Dickhead, Mereka berbaris panjang. Mereka pun memeluk Dickhead secara berurut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mereka selesai memeluk Dickhead, lalu Bergembira ria. Dan, Takkan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun.

The End

Fin

Tamat

Habis

 **Dibuat Oleh : Geovandi Rizkiawan**

 **Facebook : Geovandi DeWitt (Princess Dickhead)**

 **Google+ : David Jones**

 **Twitter : spongebob_sb**

 **DeviantArt : geo22313**

 **Youtube : Geovandi DeWitt**

 **Terima Kasih Kepada**

 **Allah SWT.**

 **Teman2 di SMK Al-Amin**

 **Para alumni 2014-2015 SMP Al-Amin**

 **Orang tua**

 **Attack of Titans**

 **Transformers**

 **Dll. (Gak tahu mau nulis siapa lagi)**

 **Dan,**

 **Anda.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata. Wassalam dan Have Fun! :)**

 **Bukan hidup namanya, tanpa adanya kreatif atau ide dalam diri kita.**

 **\- Geovandi Rizkiawan**


End file.
